sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Zone Locations
The River A rapidly flowing river spans much of the area, dividing it into two halves. Fording points are few and far between, with only a handful of locations being shallow enough to cross safely. Venture into the river at your peril - the current in the deep waters is more than strong enough to drown the unwary... Threads in chronological order: *Out of the Wilderness, Into the Wild (Vivian Cathwell, Samantha Atterman) *Go with the Flow (Richard Ormsby) *Dust in the Wind (Simon Mattheson) *Roaring Rapids of Hell (Simon Leroy, Sycanus Appletin, Simon Mattheson) *Sparks of the Tempest (Jacqueline Conroy ) *Let's Get Rocked (Rebecca Clark, Tito Simonin) *Assessment (Tania Chell) *You're Almost Human, After All (Harper Morgan) Bodies: : Simon Leroy (On the riverbank, head beaten in) : Tito Simonin (On the riverbank, shot with an arrow in the chest and stomach) : Harper Morgan (Somewhere downstream, drowned) Mountain Canyon Path Across the western side of the Zone lies a mountain range - largely impassable without climbing equipment. However, a small path winds its way across practically the entirety of the mountain range, although it can hardly be considered safe; the path is narrow and often bordered by sheer drops, making it a hazardous route to take. Threads in chronological order: *The Loner's Walk (Sycanus Appletin, Simon Leroy) *Hope (Oswald Stevenson, Stephen Brown) *The Highest Heights (Amelia Lennon) Bodies: : Stephen Brown (At the bottom of the mountain slope, fall injuries) : Amelia Lennon (At the bottom of the mountain slope, fall injuries) The Ghost Town An abandoned town takes up much of the size of the Zone. Many different buildings can be found here, and all of them seem like they've been deserted for a very long time. It's unlikely that much of use will be scavengeable, and if you seek shelter, be wary of others with the same idea... 'Sub-areas:' The Saloon Complete with a broken down old piano, swinging doors at the entrance, tables and bar stools, this saloon couldn't be any more stereotypical, save its eerie silence. Enterprising contestants might be able to scrounge up a dusty bottle or two of liquor, but all the soul has long departed this place. Threads in chronological order: *The Saloon is Open (Warren Davies) *The Good, The Bad, and the Ohmigodwhatthefuck (Katie Tanaka , Warren Davies, Kenneth Danielson , Benny Lightfield, Ramona Shirley, Sycanus Appletin, Simon Mattheson) *While Rome Burns (Samuel Wilson, Renee Murphy) *Hate the Living, Love the Dead (Brian Larke, Rebecca Clark) *Blood Bargain (Rebecca Clark) Bodies: : Ramona Shirley (Against a wall, blown up by dynamite) : Kenneth Danielson (Faceup on the floor, gunshot wound in chest) : Warren Davies (By one of the tables, gunshot wound in chest) : Brian Larke (Faceup on the floor, shot with an arrow) General Store As deserted as the rest of the town, the dilapidated state of the Zone is made especially clear by this store, whose shelves are entirely bare, the floor covered in dirt. A register sits forlornly upon the desk which the clerk once stood behind, beneath which is a trapdoor leading to a dank basement area. Threads in chronological order: *How Not to Meet (Clarisse Huntingdon, William Lohman, Elliot Day, Vienna Gogh, Rebecca Clark) *Still Red (Renee Murphy) Bodies: : Vienna Gogh (Facedown on the floor, shot in the head with an arrow) The Streets The abandoned, dusty streets of the ghost town... outside, it almost feels like the world is holding its breath. Watch out for tumbleweed. Threads in chronological order: *I Can Hear the Bells (Pepper Clarke, Tito Simonin, Patrick Reynolds, Ramona Shirley, Benny Lightfield) *Anyone out there? (Anton Chevalier, Michael Gibraltar , Tania Chell, Amelia Lennon) *Swan Song (Samuel Wilson, Renee Murphy, Rebecca Clark) Bodies: : Tania Chell (On the ground, head wound from pickaxe and acid burns on legs) : Samuel Wilson (On the ground, shot with an arrow) Town Outskirts On the outer limits from the formerly busy central area of the ghost town, is the town outskirts. The town outskirts contains many of the former homes of the people who once inhabited the ghost town. There is a train-stop building located in this part of the town, with a post office built inside and a part of the railroad passing nearby. The outdoors are typically dusty and dirt lined ground, much like that of the central town. Bullet holes line the wooden structures along the area, a ghostly history of the gun duels which used to take place here. Threads in chronological order: *Wait we do WHAT?! (Amanda Clearwater, Martin Ricco , Kenneth Danielson) *From Where You're Kneeling (Patrick Reynolds, Pepper Clarke, Delilah Rivers, Jacqueline Conroy) *On The Outside (Rebecca Clark) Bodies: : Patrick Reynolds (Some distance from the train-stop, chest slashed) Sheriff's Office A small and unassuming building with a modestly sized sign in the shape of a star, the Sherrif's office is in surprisingly good repair. Inside can be found a desk, filing cabinets and a pair of beds, as well as a small holding cell in an annex. The key is probably still somewhere around... Threads in chronological order: *Uphill and Against the Wind (Roy Benson, Leo Raclaw, Martin Ricco, Amanda Clearwater) Bodies: : None Doctor's Clinic The only indication that this worn out building was at any point the home of a practitioner is the faded sign out the front proclaiming it to be "Doc Morris's Clinic". The inside is dingy and rotting - the floorboards make for precarious footing, and the cabinets have long since been raided of anything useful. Threads in chronological order: *Doctor! Doctor! I think I'm a pair of curtains! (Lisa Cooper) *The Great Elsewhere (Martin Ricco, Amanda Clearwater, Roy Benson, Leo Raclaw, Holly Romero) Bodies: : None Homes The occasional house in the town isn't boarded up or completely wrecked, and can be accessed. Although there isn't likely to be much of use inside, they're much more likely to provide a decent place to rest - if mouldering mattresses and rotting furniture are your thing. Threads in chronological order: *Aspiration (Tania Chell, Tito Simonin) *Mixed Emotions (Rebecca Clark, Simon Mattheson) *Devil Nights (Martin Ricco, Amanda Clearwater, Holly Romero, Roy Benson, Leo Raclaw, Delilah Rivers, Pepper Clarke) *This Too Will Pass (Leo Raclaw, Katie Tanaka) Bodies: : Pepper Clarke (Inside the burned house, gunshot wound in torso) : Martin Ricco (Near Pepper, gunshot wound in chest) : Amanda Clearwater (Inside the burned house, chest slashed and fire injuries) : Roy Benson (Inside the burned house, gunshot wound in chest) : Holly Romero (Near Roy, head trauma and fire injuries) Isolated Cabin In a remote section in the south west portion of the map lay several grassy hills, overlooking much of the area around them, except for the mountain range. A trail leading up a slope of one of the smaller hills leads to an isolated hillside cabin in the middle of nowhere. The area around the home is surrounded by a small wooden fence. Within the property contains the wooden cabin itself and a smaller outhouse. Several dry bushes and large boulders also surround the area around the hills. Threads in chronological order: *Taste Your Beating Heart (Jacqueline Conroy, Simon Mattheson, Sycanus Appletin) *Who Says You Can't Hide? (William Lohman, Clarisse Huntingdon) Bodies: : None The Mines Within the Cliffside Mountain Canyon, is a large mine complex made up of several long winding tunnels leading from one entrance of the mine to the other. Both entrances are located on opposite sides of the river, thus making it a possible path to travel from north to south. The tunnel's interior is rather dark, difficult to navigate through and in bad condition. The area was formerly used for mining gold or coal, with several abandoned wooden structures and empty crates within the area. The mine is also quite rocky, with plenty of gravel, scree and boulders laying about the place. Threads in chronological order: *Stone Soup (Samuel Wilson, Delilah Rivers) *Into The Earth (Rebecca Clark, Trevor Altahen, Clair Belvedere, Samuel Wilson) *Exhausted (Maria Hall, Rebecca Clark) Bodies: : Trevor Altahen (Inside a tunnel, shot in the neck with an arrow) : Clair Belvedere (Near Trevor, stab wound in chest) : Maria Hall (Some distance from Trevor and Clair, shot in the abdomen with an arrow) The Ranch The Ranch is a large fenced in area, of rich land used for farming and animal grazing. A large two story farm house is located inside of the property. Formerly the home of the ranch's owners, the home is in very good condition, but lacks the supplies it once had or any electricity. Other buildings in the area include, a barn, several chicken coops, corn silo and a stable. Also on the outside are: a large vegetable garden, now only containing withered corn plants, an empty horse corral and a large cow pen or pasture surrounded by barbed wire. Threads in chronological order: *The Foolish Fearless (Amelia Lennon) *Ranch Hands (Martha Stock, Amelia Lennon, Trevor Altahen) *Inexplicable (Vivian Cathwell, Brian Larke, Renee Murphy) *Hey There Delilah (Delilah Rivers, Leo Raclaw)) *Breaking Point (Samuel Wilson, Renee Murphy) Bodies: : Delilah Rivers (Inside the stable, smothered) Trading Post Somewhere along the railroad tracks, sits a lone trading post surrounded by a barbed wire fence. The inside of the trading post contains two separate counters, several shelves a back room for the workers and a storage room. The trading post has been cleared of most of it's stock. Outside of the building are a couple of abandoned and empty wagons. Threads in chronological order: *Walking In a Desert Wonderland... (Trevor Altahen) *It's not like its for real or anything, right? (Bruce Nightingale, Harper Morgan, Amelia Lennon, Martha Stock, Trevor Altahen, Rebecca Clark, Eoin Harper, Samantha Atterman, Lena Lazarus, Brian Larke, Vivian Cathwell) *Hope's End (Oswald Stevenson, Sycanus Appletin) *The Ballad of the Fallen. (Lena Lazarus) *Bring Me the Head of Simon Mattheson (Benny Lightfield, Jacqueline Conroy, Katie Tanaka) Bodies: : Martha Stock (Outside the trading post, gunshot wound in torso) : Eoin Harper (Outside the trading post, gunshot wound in torso) : Vivian Cathwell (Outside the trading post, shot in the back with an arrow) : Samantha Atterman (A short distance from Eoin and Vivian, shot in the chest with an arrow) : Oswald Stevenson (Inside the trading post, gunshot wound in chest) : Sycanus Appletin (Next to Oswald, throat slashed) : Lena Lazarus (Next to Samantha, stab wounds and shot with an arrow) Train Station The train station is an open but largely empty building. Inside are a few offices and rows of benches formerly used for waiting for the next train to pass. Railroad tracks surround the building with a stationary train settled on the railroad right in front of the train station. The locomotive itself can be entered, although it is currently nonfunctional. The train is divided into different passenger carriages, that have also been emptied of most of its items. Threads in chronological order: *Holding Out For A Hero (Julia Wilson, Renee Murphy) *A Perfect Day (Jacqueline Conroy, Simon Mattheson) *Sleep (Rebecca Clark, Lena Lazarus) Bodies: : None Shrubbery Forest The shrubbery forest is made up of several small and dry looking trees and shrubbery stretching over many acres of land. The forest is open and quite simple to traverse with only uneven land forming slopes both up and down being the only real obstacle. A section of the railroad passes through it. Threads in chronological order: *Horror Business (Brian Larke, Rebecca Clark, Eoin Harper, Vivian Cathwell, Samantha Atterman) *Rebel Without a Clue (Julia Wilson, Vivian Cathwell, Renee Murphy, Brian Larke, Jacqueline Conroy, Rebecca Clark, Benny Lightfield, Sycanus Appletin, Katie Tanaka) Bodies: : Julia Wilson (On the ground somewhere, tomahawk wounds in shoulder and head) The Creek At the very end of the river, centered in the shrubbery forest is the river creek. The river divides into several smaller streams which spread out in different directions. The area has a very pleasant atmosphere with it's abundant lakeside vegetation and healthier looking trees thanks to the water. There are a few tiny homes situated along the banks of the creek, which have long since been abandoned. Threads in chronological order: *Rebirth (Holly Romero, Rebecca Clark, Clair Belvedere) *No Country for Teenagers (Benny Lightfield, Sycanus Appletin, Katie Tanaka) *Scrambled Egg (Simon Mattheson) Bodies: : None The Chapel North from the Ghost town is an old fashioned, but well maintained, wood and brick chapel. The building is surrounded by a large stone wall around it's premises. The chapel itself is in good, condition with rows of seats lining the inside of the main sermon room. There is also a back room formerly used by the preachers of the church. Outside of the chapel sits an empty graveyard, giving the location an almost ominous atmosphere. Threads in chronological orders: *Open Grave (Alex Henry, Lucy Johnston, Maria Hall, Lisa Cooper, Brian Larke) Bodies: : Lucy Johnston (Inside a cupboard, throat slashed by collar blades) Cactus Patch Springs Along the southern most point of the zone, grows a wide patch of large cacti, spreading out through several acres of land. Somewhere in the center of the patch, lay a beautiful fresh water spring along side a tiny hill. The grass and vegetation around the springs is greener compared to the rest of the plains. However, the maze of cactus make it difficult to navigate through to the springs. Threads in chronological order: *Here We Go Round the Prickly Pear (Vienna Gogh, Elliot Day) *Thorn in the spike pile. (Sycanus Appletin) *Snake in the Grass (Samuel Wilson, Clair Belvedere) *Far From Home (Amelia Lennon, Samuel Wilson, Renee Murphy, Brian Larke) Bodies: : None Dry Plains Covering the entirety of the map is the Dry Plains, a massive prairie of dry and withered grass that give an almost desert like feeling to any traveler. The prairies are typically open, with strong sunlight constantly beating down during the day and cold winds during the night. Random shrubs, dry trees, cactus, tumbleweed and rocks of various size are scattered throughout the Dry Plains. The railroads can be seen stretching its way through all of the prairie. Threads in chronological order: *Ain't Hotter Than Hell, But Just as Bad (Kenneth Danielson, Eoin Harper) *The Ballard of the coward (Lena Lazarus, Eoin Harper, Samantha Atterman) *Dance-Off on the Prairie (Anton Chevalier, Michael Gibraltar, Tania Chell, Tito Simonin) *What I'd Give for a Sunless Sky (Elliot Day) *Screw this, I'm outta here (Bruce Nightingale) *Grasping at Straws (Samuel Wilson) *The Quick and the Dead (Lisa Cooper) *Die, Die, My Darling (Brian Larke) *The Long Walk (Anton Chevalier, Michael Gibraltar, Brian Larke) Bodies: : Elliot Day (On the ground somewhere, died from dehydration) : Bruce Nightingale (On the ground somewhere, throat slashed by collar blades) : Lisa Cooper (On the ground somewhere, throat slashed by collar blades) : Anton Chevalier (On the ground somewhere, throat slashed by collar blades) : Michael Gibraltar (Some distance from Anton, throat slashed by collar blades) The Crossroads Bridge Spanning the river at its deepest points are a pair of bridges, one of them situated far beneath the other. Close to the flow of the water is a sturdy wooden structure, designed to let those on foot cross - though any crossing will surely not be easy. The other bridge is far more modern, reinforced and reinforced again to allow for the weight of the train to pass over it. This railroad bridge, no longer in use, is probably the far safer option to cross the river. Threads in chronological order: *The Funniest Joke in the World (Benny Lightfield, Ramona Shirley, Patrick Reynolds) *Water Under the Bridge (Samuel Wilson, Delilah Rivers, Richard Ormsby, Clair Belvedere) *Bruised (Rebecca Clark, Alex Henry) *Only One Place to Run (Clarisse Huntingdon, William Lohman) *Duck, You Sucker! (Simon Mattheson, Katie Tanaka, Benny Lightfield, Jacqueline Conroy) Bodies: : Richard Ormsby (At the bottom of a slope, multiple stab wounds) : Alex Henry (Somewhere downstream, shot in the leg with an arrow) : Clarisse Huntingdon (Somewhere downstream) : William Lohman (Somewhere downstream) : Benny Lightfield (On the slope, gunshot wound in torso) : Jacqueline Conroy (Somewhere downstream) Category:Virtua-SOTF